Belt Ranks
Ninja Warz has a ranking system using belts to mark a ninja's level and strength. The weakest ninja has White Belt, while the strongest ninja has Black Belt with Purple stripes. Belts There are a total of 12 different belt colors in Ninja Warz. White White Belt ninjas are the weakest and most inexperienced ninjas. White Belt ninjas are promoted to Yellow Belt at Level 6. Training a White Belt once (one Level up) costs 1 Karma. *Level 1 (default) *Level 2 *Level 3 *Level 4 *Level 5 *Level 6- Promoted to Yellow Belt. Yellow Yellow Belt ninjas are promoted to Orange Belt at Level 11. Training a Yellow Belt once costs 2 Karma. *Level 7 *Level 8 *Level 9 *Level 10 *Level 11- Promoted to Orange Belt. Orange Orange Belt ninjas are promoted to Green Belt at Level 16. Training an Orange Belt once costs 3 Karma. *Level 12 *Level 13 *Level 14 *Level 15 *Level 16- Promoted to Green Belt. Green Green Belt ninjas are promoted to Blue Belt at Level 21. Training a Green Belt once costs 4 Karma. *Level 17 *Level 18 *Level 19 *Level 20 *Level 21- Promoted to Blue Belt. Blue Blue Belt ninjas are promoted to Brown Belt at Level 26. Training a Blue Belt once costs 5 Karma. *Level 22 *Level 23 *Level 24 *Level 25 *Level 26- Promoted to Brown Belt. Brown Brown Belt ninjas are promoted to Black Belt at Level 31. Training a Brown Belt once costs 6 Karma. *Level 27 *Level 28 *Level 29 *Level 30 *Level 31- Promoted to Black Belt. Black Black Belt ninjas are promoted to Black Belt with Orange stripes at level 35. Training a Black Belt once costs 7 Karma. *Level 31 *Level 32 *Level 33 *Level 34 *Level 35- Promoted to Black/Orange Belt Black/Orange Black Belt with Orange stripes ninjas are promoted to Black Belt with Blue stripes at level 40. Training a Black/Orange Belt once costs 8 Karma. *Level 36 *Level 37 *Level 38 *Level 39 *Level 40- Promoted to Black/Blue Belt Black/Blue Black Belt with Blue stripes ninjas are promoted to Black Belt with Red stripes at level 45. Training a Black/Blue Belt once costs 9 Karma. *Level 41 *Level 42 *Level 43 *Level 44 *Level 45- Promoted to Black/Red Belt Black/Red Black Belt with Red stripes ninjas are promoted to Black Belt with Green stripes at level 50. Training a Black/Red Belt once costs 10 Karma. *Level 46 *Level 47 *Level 48 *Level 49 *Level 50- Promoted to Black/Green Belt Black/Green Black Belt with Green stripes ninjas are promoted to Black Belt with Purple stripes at level 55. Training a Black/Green Belt once costs 11 Karma. *Level 51 *Level 52 *Level 53 *Level 54 *Level 55- Promoted to Black/Purple Belt Black/Purple Black Belt with Purple stripes ninjas are superior to all other belt levels. Black/Purple Belt is the final ninja belt rank. Training a Black/Purple Belt once costs 12 Karma. THERE IS NO SUCH THING AS A PINK BELT. *Level 56 *Level 57 *Level 58 *Level 59 *Level 60 The total amount of karma required to train a ninja to Level 60 is 378. If you dismiss a ninja, you will be refunded half the amount of karma you spent on that ninja (rounded up) plus half the amount of gold. Category:Ninjas Category:Belts